Tsumetai yoru
by Kamui Shidou
Summary: songfic to Kyouya's image song Tsumetai yoru Tamaki X Kyouya.Now that the sun and the moon are reunited, there is no longer any place for the shadow to exist. Kyouya started to walk away. And this is how it should end, the lovers would be reunited and the


**Title: Tsumetai Yoru **(Cold Night)

**Author: **Kamui Shidou

**Rating: **PG 13

**Author's notes: ** My first Ouran fanfic.Inspired by Kyouya-sama's song of the same title. I finally had the courage to write this and hopefully I didn't ruin the song because of my writing. Italicized texttranslation of song lyrics. Most of the characters are OOC I know TT; c&cs greatly appreciated.

_The moonlight of a cold night illuminated_

_The town and projected shadows in which I hid_

_There isn't anything_

_That I can believe in anymore_

_Within the crowds of people coming and going by_

_In the monochrome world_

_I was hanging my head, but-_

"Kyouya-san." Fuyumi entered Kyouya's room and saw the boy staring at the moon outside the window. She was surprised since most of the time when she entered the room, Kyouya was busy poring over notes or doing his assignment. Fuyumi would have been glad that she had a chance to rummage through Kyouya's closet without being scolded by Kyouya but clearly something was wrong with her otouto.

"You don't have to continue doing this, if you don't want to." Fuyumi said as she approached Kyouya whose eyes wre glazed over. "If you can't take it anymore, you don't have to continue hurting yourself like this. You don't have to got through all this alone."

Fuyumi knew that among the Ohtori siblings, Kyouya had had it tough. Being the third son, he was expected to follow in his brothers' footsteps and support them in whatever way he can.

Kyouya laughed bitterly.

"Do you honestly think that I have a choice, Fuyumi-neesan?" Kyouya turned to look at his older sister. "the stage has been set, and all I've got to do is play my role."

Kyouya's fists were clenched and his glasses hid his eyes from his sister's view.

"And... I've stopped believing that somebody can save me."

Fuyumis' tears were flowing and Kyouya looked at Fuyumi.

"Nee-san, why are you crying?"

"I'm shedding tears because you of all the sadness you've kept bottled up. I'm shedding the tears that you've never allowed yourself to shed." Fuyumi then turned and left Kyouya alone with his thoughts.

I_'ve realized, with your words_

_A single flower nestling up against my feet_

"Tamaki..." Kyouya whispered into the night. The one whom he thought would be the one to save him, but that was foolish of him to think so. Tamaki was the moon and he had already met his dazzling sun, Haruhi. with their radiance, _the shadow _simply cannot exist... **1**

_As if persuading myself_

_That even if I lost you_

_I wouldn't be afraid_

_I started walking…_

"Kyouya-senpai"

Kyouya looked up from his clipboard and saw Haruhi in front of him.

"What is it Haruhi?"

Today, the host club was going to present a play (written by Renge) with Tamaki as the protagonist and Haruhi as his love interest. Kyouya ended up as the shadow lord. He didn't need to read the script to know how the play would end.

"Is there something wrong Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked worried.

"There's nothing wrong." Kyouya snapped his clipboard shut."I think that you should get prepared for the play, Haruhi"

"Demo senpai..."

"You wouldn't want your debt to increase by 50 , do you? Now go, the idiot is making a ruckus without having you to practice with." Kyouya sighed.

"There you are Haruhi!!"

"Speaking of the idiot... here he comes." Kyouya pushed Haruhi towards Tamaki. "Go and practice, so that I could finish my work in peace."

Tamaki took hold of Haruhi's hands "Together we'll dazzle the whole school. We'll be like the sun and the moon on the stage. Everybody will be dumbfounded!!"

\

"Tamaki-senpai..." Haruhi sweatdropped Damn these rich bastards and their corny style of talking 

"Tono... your outfit is ready." Kaoru pointed to the said outfit, while Hikaru dragged Haruhi to and showed her her costume.

"Bravo! You did a good job, Kaoru!"

"Arigatou tono!" Kaoru grinned.

When Tamaki was done dressing he noticed that Kyouya wasn't dressed yet.

"Kaoru, what about Okasan's costume? Where is it?"

"Ah Renge was the one in charge of that. In fact she insisted she'll be the one to make the costume."

3...2...1...

Cue high powered machine...

"ohohoho!!" And the spotlight was focused on Renge who was holding Kyouya' costume. "This costume suits Kyouya-sama's role and personality completely. The black coat would add to his mysterious air and the buckles are extremely sexy." Renge rambled on and on about the coolness of the outfit.

"There goes the otaku again!"

"Wai! You look so cute Haru-chan!!!" Hani, who was perched on top of Mori's shoulder, squealed.

"aww... my musume is turning into a woman!!" Tamaki glomped Haruhi. "Isn't she wonderful okasan?"

No answer was heard from Kyouya thus Tamaki repeated the question. When there wasn't a reply, he looked at the spot where Kyouya was.

"Tono, Kyouya-senpai is over there."

Kyouya was with Renge, the said girl helping him dress up.

"Kyouya-sama, surely you don't mind removing those glasses of yours,only just for the show of course, and replace them with contact lenses. It would be much more fitting for your role." Renge said.

"If that's what you think Renge-san. It's okay." Kyouya smiled. "It's for the success of the play after all."

_I don't even understand_

_The meaning of doubting anymore_

_Inside of the distorted town_

_I felt correctness_

_But I was being swept along_

"Wai! you two look so cute together!" Renge squealed. Haruhi was blushing while Tamaki was beaming.

"The play is about to start." Kyouya announced. His heart was beating so fast when he looked at Tamaki's happy face. He clenched his fists and told himself that Tamaki belongs with Haruhi. There was nothing that he could do about it but pretend that everything was okay so that he wouldn't worry them. After all, he had been doing it for so many years, hiding his true feelings.

The play started and Kyouya watched from the backstage . The twins' performance as the King and Queen was superb. The fangirls swooned at the sight of prince Tamaki. And then it was Kyouya's turn.

"Ganbatte, Kyouya-senpai!" Haruhi wished Kyouya luck.

**At the stage:**

Kyouya entered the scene. Hikaru and Kaoru were seated on the throne and Tamaki was at their side.

Kyouya approached the royal "couple" and their son.

"Insolent fool. How dare you show disrespect to their Royal Highnesses." Mori, the Royal Knight prepared to lunge at Kyouya with his sword.

Kyouya raised his hands and Renge's special effects made it look like he casted a binding spell on Mori.

"Don't meddle with others' business." Kyouya said icily.

"What are you doing here Kyouya?!" Hikaru demanded. "Has the Renouille empire decided to wage war against our Kingdom?"

"How foolish of you to assume that I came here to represent the empire. As you know I am the third son, I would never become the sovereign of the empire." Kyouya nearly laughed at what he was saying. "Even though I could easily beat my brothers with my skill..."

"ah. before I forget." Kyouya smirked. "I have your precious Haruhi as captive. If you want to get her back..." He pointed to Tamaki "You'll have to defeat me in my realm."

"Why are you doing this Kyouya?"

Kyouya turned his back at Tamaki and walked into the backstage.

"I may have the answer to that." A small voice piped up. Hani-senpai entered the scene as a sage.

"And who might you be?" Queen Kaoru asked.

"My name is of no importance." Hani paced around the room. "But I have come to give you the answer you seek young man."

"You and the young Kyouya were once friends weren't you?" Hani asked Tamaki.

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with Kyouya turning evil."

"It has everything to do with it. You see when you've forsaken him in favor of that princess, he tried to convince himslef that he was okay being alone, but his negative emotions became stronger each day and thus it made him into what he is today."

Kyouya cringed at the backstage. He never expected Renge to write something this obnoxious. And how the hell did she know so much about him anyway. It was his and Haruhi's scene next. He would have to talk with Renge later.

Haruhi's voice rang out clearly. "You love him, don't you?"

Kyouya was about to react and deny the truth of such a statement but he remembered that they were on stage , and by doing so he would be doing the contrary of what was written in the script.

"Yes...but that doesn't matter... because he's in love with you." Kyouya freed Haruhi from her cage and told her. "You're free to go. I've kept you here, just to find if you're as noble as they say, and indeed you are. You'll make him very happy."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki rushed in and Kyouya just smiled at Haruhi before pushing her towards Tamaki. Haruhi looked confused

"Now that the sun and the moon are reunited, there is no longer any place for the shadow to exist." Kyouya started to walk away. "And this is how it should end, the lovers would be reunited and the dark one shall disappear, never to interfere with the lovers' happy ending." How fitting an end for his character

"Wait!" His hand was grabbed by Tamaki. "don't go!"

"What are you doing?" Kyouya said surprised, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"You said before that the sun and the moon are reunited, there is no longer any place for the shadow to exist..." Tamaki gripped his hand tighter. "But you're wrong..."

"how so?"

"Because without the shadow... there is no light..."

Kyouya stepped back but Tamaki refused to let go.

"Because without you... I am nothing."

Kyouya felt warm lips descend on his. What was going on in here?

"I love you... Kyouya"

Kyouya was no longer acting by this time. And neither was Tamaki.

"But... Haruhi..." He stammered.

"Is nothing more than just a friend." Tamaki hugged Kyouya. "Please tell me, that you feel the same thing for me."

Kyouya couldn't find the words to say and he saw the Haruhi and Renge mouthing "go for it.", the twins giving him a thumbs-up and Mori-smepai giving him a small smile.

The audience watched with bated breath and Kyouya looked at Tamaki's hopeful expression.

He gathered his courage and said "And... I...you..."

Tamaki ,at first looked confused at what he meant. But soon his expression brightened up and he glomped Kyouya.

The audience were giving off a strong aura of "MOE!" as Tamaki kissed Kyouya once again.

Renge laughed. Her plan to bring Kyouya and Tamaki together had worked and the play was a success. Now she had to hurry up and write the sequel!! Oh what fun!!

The End...

Review please... I need to know how badly I sucked.


End file.
